


Post/Grand Order

by GayestCuChulainnFan



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayestCuChulainnFan/pseuds/GayestCuChulainnFan
Summary: After the Grand Order operation, Chaldea disbanded. But the organization's last Masters were loath to see their Servants go. The FATE summoning system remained active in the Antarctic, and the Servants managed to integrate themselves into society...kind of.





	1. Un roi sans visage (One Faceless King)

After Chaldea, Chevalier d'Eon and their girlfriend, Jeanne, decided that they were fit for the service industry and applied to work for a small French airline. As flight attendants, they had a very low pay grade and, because of tourists, especially of the male variant, it was sometimes a very discouraging job. Despite all the negative aspects, they both enjoyed their line of work. d'Eon particularly enjoyed when they were assigned to work on the same flight as Jeanne, but even when they didn't have her comforting presence, they usually came back home with an interesting story tell.

One one such Jeanne-less flight, d'Eon unexpectedly saw two familiar faces: their Masters from the Grand Order. As soon as d'Eon made eye contact with the familiar blue and yellow eyes mid-flight, their mood brightened. They had excitedly walked down the aisle to talk to their long-time companions. However, their conversation was interrupted by the faint scent of a cigarette from the bathroom a few feet away. It was almost imperceptible despite the proximity, and d'Eon felt a strong mana signature from inside the stall.

The knight turned around to knock on the door, but before they could, it opened on its own, as if the perpetrator recognized that they had been caught red-handed; d'Eon felt a passing breeze as if someone was quickly moving past them. When they peeked into the restroom, the smoke detector had a bright green, glowing rune drawn on it. The rune faded almost immediately after d'Eon saw it, so they turned around again.

Their Masters were both looking out the window, nodding to themselves.

"Green cloak?" d'Eon asked them, even though they already knew the answer.

"Green cloak," the Masters affirmed.


	2. Dhá Claíomh Bogha Báistí Bíse (Two Spiral Rainbow Swords)

"Say cheese, dear!" Medb squashes her face against her lover's and snaps a selfie. She swipes through a few of the filters, unable to decide which one looks better.

"This one makes your eyes pop," Fergus points to one of the candidates.

Medb tilts her head in consideration before nodding, "Yeah, I can see that." She smiles, looping her arms around Fergus' neck and planting a kiss on his cheek. "You look so beautiful in this picture!"

"You're always beautiful, too, my queen," Fergus ruffles her hair, inciting a giggle.

Medb captions the photo with a quick status update, a string of pink and purple hearts, adds a few couple hashtags, and publishes the post. "How fast do you think it'll get likes?"

Fergus checks his watch. "It's prime social media time in America, where most of our followers are, and, after all, we're the cutest couple on Instagram. So, I'd say...maybe a couple thousand in the next minute?"

"Hey, it's Medb and Fergus!"

The two Irish Servants turn around at the new voice. It's not the voice of a random fan; it's a rather familiar, nostalgic one.

"Gudao! Gudako! It's been a while!" Fergus squeezes the male Master in a bearhug.

Gudako waves her phone at Medb. "Expect that thousands-a-minute rate to go up. I just shilled your profile," she winks. "By the way, your handle is _so_ cute. Who came up with it?"

"It was a joint effort, really. It's just a combination of our Noble Phantasms' names: Caladbolg Our Love. What have you two been up to, anyway? We've got some catching up to do."


End file.
